


Reassuring the Devil

by Lillithorn



Series: Lilly's Lucifer Promp Fills [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Prompt: What about Lucifer getting hurt and waking up quite a while later to a concerned Chloe at his side and only realizing after a bit that he's in his devil form and being genuinely stunned and/or confused that she's holding him. Maybe panicking a bit until she reassures him.





	Reassuring the Devil

Lucifer blinked his eyes open. Sound rushed in around him. How did he get here? Chloe was sitting in a chair beside the bed, with her upper body wrapped over him. She was fast asleep.

Where was he? He wasn’t in a hospital. He was at the Detective’s. Tucked into her bed. He must have passed out. Why? From the fight? From Cain? Oh no! His face! Chloe saw his devil face! His hands instinctively shot up to his face, with no consideration for Chloe’s slumber. She sat up, startled but instantly calm. Lucifer frantically pawed at his face. It was still there. He had to go! He threw off the covers and started to swing his legs off the bed.

Chloe caught his shoulders. “Lucifer, it’s ok. Calm down. You’ve been through alot. But you’re safe now.”

“My face!” His shout muffled as his hands pressed hard against his devil face.

“No one saw you. I brought you home. You’re safe,” she reassured him again.

“You saw!”

“Yeah, warn a girl next time! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re the devil.”

Lucifer droped his hands slightly in his shock. What? How could she say he didn’t tell her? He stared at her with his mouth open for a long moment, before he caught the slight upturn of her lips. Oh. His whole body relaxed.

Chloe chuckled and climbed into the bed, straddling him. She eased his hands away from his face completely. She very slowly and gently traced her fingers over his forehead, to his cheeks, and then across his lips. She leaned in and kissed him. She shifted down so she could lay her head on his chest, and give him time to accept his devil face. She already had.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm here for your thoughts, comments, feelings. Either here or find me on Tumblr. I'm Lillithorn there too.


End file.
